Valentine's Day
by BleedingThornsOfARedRose
Summary: Season 4. Casey Kelso stood Donna up again and Eric ends up reaping the benefits. Smut. M.


_Post Season Four, Episode 17 (Kelso's Career)_

_Valentine's Day 1978_

_Stupid freaking Kelsos. _Donna kicked out at the foot of her bed. Why did Casey not show up—again? She was really looking forward to going out on a date with him. He was hot and it was Valentine's day, and...

She flopped down on the bed. She should have expected it. Kelso flaked out on Jackie from time to time and he wasn't nearly as bad as his brother. Eric was right—it wasn't a surprise. At least, it shouldn't have been. But for some reason it was, even though he'd just done it the night before. Wishful thinking, she supposed. Or maybe because she wasn't used to it. Eric never stood her up.

And stupid Eric. If he hadn't broken up with her, then she wouldn't be thinking out Casey at all. She never would have gone out on a date with him. She'd be out with Eric tonight, in his arms where... Where she really wanted to be right about now.

She hit the bed with a fist as tears welled up. Damn it, she was supposed to be upset about Casey, not Eric. She'd already cried her tears over Eric. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, willing the tears away, but they kept falling.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she woke it was deep night. The clock read ten. She stumbled out of bed and threw some cold water on her face. Feeling a little better, she went downstairs to find something to eat. She grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and began to pour it.

"Donna."

She jumped, sloshing the juice all over the place. "Eric? What the hell are doing here?"

"I came by to see you earlier but you were asleep. Bob told me I could wait here. Why weren't you out with Casey?"

She downed her glass. "He stood me up again."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

Eric looked annoyingly handsome tonight. Donna tried to kick the thoughts out of her head. "How long have you been here?"

"Three hours. I brought you some food. It's the the fridge."

"Oh. Thanks." She peeked back in. There was a take-out container she somehow missed. She dumped the chicken meal onto a plate and ate it cold. Eric sat with her in silence.

Half an hour later, they were still sitting there, and she was pushing a few remaining vegetables around the plate.

"Look, Donna, I'm really sorry about Casey, but you know, he's bad news anyway."

"Yeah."

--

Eric took one look at her dejected face and fell apart. He wished he was strong enough to beat up Casey. If sheer will was all it took, Casey would be sorry already. "Look, it's still Valentine's Day. Why don't we do something? You want to watch a movie? Is there something on TV?"

She shrugged.

He hated seeing her so unhappy. Casey wasn't worth her tears.

"We could play Monopoly."

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Not until I see you give me a big, huge smile."

She gave him a little grin. "Fine but I want to be the race car."

An hour later, they had sodas and were well into the game, but Donna wasn't smiling still. Eric had tried everything he could think of but he was determined to get her to smile before midnight. Fifteen minutes later though, he was close to giving up. Every time he told a joke her frown seemed to get deeper. He was desperately grasping at straws.

"Hey, want to play with my fun stuff?"

He mentally kicked himself.

--

Eric's presence didn't make Donna feel better. He'd rejected her before and now Casey had rejected her, and seeing someone who didn't want her made her feel like jumping off a cliff.

"Hey, want to play with my fun stuff?"

What the hell? Of course she didn't want to play with his "fun stuff." They were broken up. Why the hell weren't those words coming out of her mouth?

His eyes widened slightly and he shifted away. "I—I'm sorry. Just forget I said that. It was—Just forget that. Please don't hit me."

She was staring, mouth opened in shock, and, annoyed, she realized that it would actually make her feel better. And what the hell? It was Valentine's Day. It would make them both happy. She missed having sex with Eric.

She'd blame misery and temporary insanity for it tomorrow.

"Sure."

His eyes widened comically. "Wait, are you serious?"

She answered by undoing the buttons on his shirt. Apparently, he didn't see fit to argue, since his fingers immediately went the buttons on her flannel pajamas. Within seconds they were stripped down to their underwear and making out.

She leaned back from and gave him a tiny smile. "I feel better already."

"Still not good enough." He cupped her head and pulled her in for a tender kiss. "You're so beautiful." His lips trailed downward—her throat, her shoulder, her arm. His fingers slid around her to undo her bra and he blindly tossed it to the side. He shifted her so she was lying down on the couch. "Better than I remember."

She didn't know what to say, so she closed her eyes and focused on his lips as they traced a sensual path down her torso. He was kissing everywhere—every inch of her skin. He pressed kisses down her arms and he lifted her hand to kiss her palm and the tips of her fingers. She felt his mouth on her breasts, paying just slightly more attention to her hardened nipples, and to her stomach, tracing his tongue around her bellybutton. He moved down, kissing her thighs, lifting her legs so they were resting on his shoulders. He placed little kisses on her ankles and stroked her thighs, tracing the edge of her panties. Lightly, he ran a finger over the fabric covering the soft, pink flesh.

She gasped as he applied a little more pressure. It was just that one finger running up and down the lace, pressing down a little more every few strokes, that was driving her nuts. When she was twisting underneath him, trying to get release, he stopped and tugged the lace down. He shifted her again, and she was sitting on the couch with her legs wide open and him kneeling on the floor in front of her. He gave her a grin and gently tugged her nether lips apart.

She entangled her fingers in his hair as his tongue found her clit. It circled around and around, slowly, tortuously, steadily. She tugged on his hair and gasped out, "More."

--

"More."

He could do that. He flicked at her clit, enjoying her shudder of pleasure. Then again and again, faster and faster until she was pressing her hips against him and her moans were getting louder. A few flicks later, she came with a long moan.

He shifted away and licked his lips, savoring the taste of her. It had been too long.

Her fingers tugged up his hair gently and he took the hint, moving to sit next to her. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her, giving a hard, frantic kiss. After what felt like an hour, they pulled away from each other, gasping for breath, then diving back in to explore each other's mouths again.

Donna tugged Eric's underwear off sometime during the kiss and was stroking him. He hardened even more under her teasing ministrations until he couldn't take it anymore. "I want to come inside of you," he murmured against her lips. She groaned lightly and straddled him quickly, sliding onto him in one movement. He groaned in relief.

She began bouncing up and down and he bit into his lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. He'd missed this...It had been too long.

Her arms curled around his shoulders, pressing her breasts up. He licked a nipple as it passed his lips and scraped it with teeth as it passed again. She gave a low hiss and bounced faster. He switched back and forth between her nipples as she moved until her muscles became painfully, pleasurably tight around him and she moaned out a, "Oh, God, yes!" Biting his lip again, he responded with a barely concealed groan as he came.

She was leaning against him, hugging him, with him still inside her as they tried to catch their breath. When they finally moved away from each other, he chanced a look at her face, realizing too late that he shouldn't have slept with her. There was a brief pause then Donna quickly scrambled off him and instantly began pulling her clothes on. She wasn't happy, he knew. In fact, she looked close to tears.

--

Why had she done that? She wasn't supposed to sleep with a guy who basically told her that if she didn't see him in her future, then he didn't want to go out anymore. Her stomach churned. God, she was going to be sick. He'd hurt her and for some reason, she'd let him touch her again. Twice now.

Why did he have to make her so freaking happy and sad at the same time? If they were together, she'd be smiling now, thankful for the loving glow she felt after they made love. It was always making love. No matter how quick or dirty, it was still them loving each other. But they weren't together, and yet it still felt that way, only he'd go home and try to find a new girlfriend and she'd be back to crying in her pillow while trying to convince everyone, herself included, that she was over him.

"Donna? Look at me. Please."

She finished buttoning her shirt. "Please go."

"Donna, I wanted a smile, not tears. What's wrong?"

"Go."

"Donna."

"Damn it, Eric! Why did you let me do that?"

--

Why? Because he wanted her. Because he made a mistake. He started to say something but she was still talking.

"You can't come over here and use me. I love you, moron! You left me! You don't get to do this anymore!" She went on for a little while, but he couldn't focus on her words. Three little words were too busy echoing in his head.

_I love you._

Love. Not _loved_. Love. She still loved him.

He pressed a kiss to her lips. For a moment she didn't react. Then she began to kiss him back only to push him away a moment later.

"What the hell?"

"I love you, Donna."

"W—What?"

"I love you. I'm sorry about tonight. I just wanted to cheer you up and I really wanted you again. And...I'm sorry."

"If you love me, why did you break up with me?"

"Well... I have it on pretty good authority I'm a dumbass."

She giggled then paused. "Do you want to be with me?"

"More than anything."

--

She shouldn't forgive him. She should tell him it's not enough. Oh, but he was so cute, staring at her, mouth in a little pout that shouldn't have looked good on him. And he was still naked.

So she gave him what he wanted tonight. A full blown smile. A beaming one too.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Donna." He got up and took her hands. "I'm sorry I pushed you. I promise I won't do that again."

She nodded.

"I love your smile."

Her smile widened. "Thank you. Get your clothes. Let's go to bed."

--

He followed her upstairs. It shouldn't have been that easy. He was almost worried that it was all a big burn and in the morning she'd kick him out and be mad. But that wasn't her style.

They took a quick shower and fell into bed together. Donna placed her head on his shoulder and grinned up at him. "Are you glad you stopped me from being with Casey?"

"Hell yeah. He doesn't deserve you. I don't even deserve you."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you deserve me."

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, I apologise for total OOC-ness. I'm not very good at keeping other people's characters in character. I had the flu (or a cold or something like that) and when that tapered down, I had an allergic reaction to a medication. Needless to say, for about ten days, I barely opened my eyes, let alone my computer. Then afterward, I couldn't write so I tried my hand at this story as a means of getting creative juices flowing then decided to post it to tide you over. (Hopefully). I will update Dirty Surprise soon. I apologise for the delay. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
